03051
}} is the 3,053rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 20 November, 2001. Plot Part 1 At Dale View Nicola says goodbye to Emily and leaves for work. She lets Paddy in. Emily asks if he has sorted everything out with Mandy. She tells him she trust him and offers to cook a special meal for them tonight. At Wishing Well Cottage Mandy comes downstairs. She leaves without breakfast, telling Sam and Lisa she has to catch an early worm. As she leaves she passes Eric calls him an early worm. Sam answers the door and lets Eric in who tells Lisa she has done a wonderful job painting Farrers Cottage and pays her. She tells him he has only paid her half of what they agreed. Eric tells her she will get the other half when she gets Cain out of his home. Maggie is working in the holiday village. Nicola enters and Maggie asks her why she employed Craig without asking her as they had agreed. Maggie tells her she may be the bosses daughter but she is answerable to her. At the Tat factory, Lisa calls into Eric's office with Sam. She tells him he can not take it out of her for what Cain is doing. Eric sacks her. Chloe and Scott are coming out of Charity's cottage Scott apologise for last night and tells her to stand up to Rodney. Paddy is coming out of the Post Office. Mandy approaches and asks him if he has thought about what she said to him last night. Paddy doesn't know what to do. They arrange to meet in the Woolpack for lunch. Jason passes them. Emily watches them from the shop window. Inside the shop Charity is looking at Christmas cards. Emily ask her if she is looking forward to her wedding day. She talks of her wedding to Butch. Scott enters and asks Charity why she has decided to let Chloe stay in the cottage rent free. Chloe asks Rodney for some more hours at the restaurant. He tells her there isn't any but as he doesn't want to lose her, he tells her to leave the job hunting to him. Mandy is on the village pay phone. She is calling marriage guidance making an appointment this evening for her and Paddy. At Home Farm Chris talks to Terry about security for the wedding. They talk about the guest list. Chris ask him to find out what Charity would like as a wedding present. At Wishing Well, Lisa tells Mandy that Eric has sacked her. Mandy goes to sort him out and Lisa follows her. Outside, Zak has returned from his poaching trip. Mandy tells him that Lisa has been sacked and she is going to see Eric. Zak follows her, followed by Lisa. They arrive at the factory and go into Eric's office. Zak tells him to give Lisa her job back. Eric refuses, so Mandy then tells him to give Lisa her job back and the money he owes her. She then hits him, knocking him to the ground. Part 2 In the Woolpack the Dingles are celebrate hitting Eric. Paddy comes in, and Mandy tells him she has made an appointment to go and see a marriage guidance counsellor this evening. Chloe tells Scott if Rodney hasn't any more work for her she may have to more away to find work. Scott tells Jason he thinks that Chloe is planning to leave him. In the kitchen at Home Farm Terry ask Charity what she would like from Chris for a wedding present. Charity asks if Chris has found a best man. Paddy comes into the shop to see Emily. He tells her he can not make the meal tonight as he is working. They arrange to meet in the pub later. Rodney and Maggie order lunch in the pub. Rodney introduces Chloe to Maggie. Zak tells Mandy she is welcome at the Dingles for a long as she likes. Maggie offers Chloe some bar work at the holiday village. Rodney promises her a management position within a year. She accepts the job. Scott is angry at Chloe's new job and asks if Chloe has forgotten what Rodney did to him. Paddy talks to Marlon in the Woolpack kitchen about his problems with Mandy. Marlon advises him not to go to counselling. Paddy tells him he has to go to make sure it really is over between them. Maggie and Nicola are at the holiday village. Maggie tells her about Chloe's employment, Nicola isn't happy. In the Woolpack Rodney realises that Bernice knows about him and Diane sleeping together. Louise chats to Terry about Chris's wedding. He tips her and Tricia notices. Paddy and Mandy are with the marriage guidance counsellor. She take notes of their background and asks them how they feel about each other. Paddy tells of the hurt. Mandy cries. In Dale View Emily is getting ready to meet Paddy. She talks to Nicola about how glad she will be when Mandy has gone. Paddy and Mandy drive up to the pub. They talk about how things went. Paddy receives a call out on his mobile and has to go. Mandy kisses him and gets out of the car. Mandy goes into the pub and Tricia is pleasant to her. Mandy thinks this means they can be friends again and offers to buy Tricia a drink. Tricia puts the money in a tips jar. Rodney asks Louise if she can have the day off tomorrow as he would like to go out for the day. Emily comes into the pub looking for Paddy. Mandy tells her he is on a call. She then tells her they have been to marriage guidance together and are trying to patch their relationship back together. Emily is hurt and angry. She shouts at Mandy telling her she will not take her happiness with Paddy away from her. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes